<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sour Mood by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275603">Sour Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omorashi, Poly Queen Week (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie is in a bad mood all week,the boys come up with a way to keep Freddie giggling,they have a bunch of sex toys.</p><p>Prompt:"I pissed myself"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, frian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sour Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">July 17th 1978</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Freddie:22</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Brian:21</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Roger:19</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">John:17</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Monday(day One)(PreQueen)</span> </em>
</p><p>"Morning Freddie",Brian says,as he saw the persian curled up on the armchair drawing,he dropped a kiss to his cheek."huh?morning bri",Freddie then says,snapping from his trance."Whatcha drawing?",Brian asked."Something for my art major,its hard",the persian says."take a break and eat"Brian says"already ate",Freddie lied.Brian nodded,the blonde and the brunette came down.Freddie continued drawing,he rubs his eyes,yawning,pulling a blanket on himself,he finally come up with an idea for his art project,the art project is based on animals,Freddie did Brian but as half poodle,half man.</p><p>"oh bri",Freddie says"what?",Brian says,he was shown the idea."you cheeky sod!",Brian says.Freddie fell asleep,dropping the sketchbook,it closed.Brian tucks the blanket more on the persian,dropping a kiss to his cheek.the hours passed.they caught sight of Freddie stirring"Afternoon sleeping beauty",John says"fuck off",Freddie mumbled,picking up his sketchbook,he felt a wet patch,he had pissed himself,he dashed to the bathroom,he showered and changed quickly.That's what started his sour mood.the persian walked downstairs,took his place on the armchair,went back to drawing."aren't you gonna eat?",Roger asked,poking the persian's side"No,fuck off",Freddie snapped.he had a collage to do as well,he finished that.</p><p>"Freddie,i'm horny,i need you!",John whined.</p><p>No</p><p>,"Freddie!!!!!",Roger</p><p>No!</p><p>"Freddie please eat?",Brian,that made the persian snap.</p><p>NO!!!</p><p>"alright moody",they all tease,that really pissed him off."fuck off all of you!",Freddie finally snaps.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Day Two,Tuesday 1978,July 18th</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its Day Two of Freddie being in a sour mood."Freddie?",Brian says"go away",came a harsh snap."Open the door",Roger piped up"leave me alone!",Freddie yelled,throwing a pillow at the door."alright then,we were gonna give you a Teddy",Roger says sadly.the door unlocked but never opened.Freddie was curled up.</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Three days later,Day five,final day Sunday,July 23rd 1978</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Its the final day of Freddie's grump,the boys have had enough"get out of bed!",Brian yelled"leave me alone",came a sniffle."Freddie?are you feeling okay?",Roger asked,the persian had again pissed himself."what's wrong?",John asked trying to pull the duvet away but the persian tugged it back"did you piss yourself?",Brian asked,a slow nod from the persian,that day they shower Freddie with love,cuddles,tickles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>